


The Gay Oar Fic

by wobblesworld



Category: Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Samurai, Violence, Whump, a lil, just some sedatives, the drug stuff isn't that extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblesworld/pseuds/wobblesworld
Summary: Oarwinn kills someone he probably shouldn't have killed and Oaran pays for it. (Read the note)
Relationships: Oar/Sword, Oaran/Oarwinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Gay Oar Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is "The Gay Oar Fic." I figured that would make it recognizable and I'm bad at titles. For context: Oarwinn is the sword and Oaran is the oar, though you could probably guess that. I hope you enjoy this! I have no idea when chapter two will be out, but I'll probably start working on chapter three a few days before I post chapter two cuz I'm already a bit into chapter two now and I don't want there to be a huge gap between release dates.

Oarwinn stood over the body of his latest opponent and turned to face Oaran and Musashi. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to them. "How did I do?" he asked them.

"You did wonderfully. One day you might even surpass me, though I doubt it," Musashi said with a smirk.

Oaran groaned, swiftly interlocking his fingers between Oarwinn's and leaning closer to him. "Winnie, I hate it when you kill your opponent. You're skilled enough to win without killing them, so why do you do it?"

Oarwinn winced, "Ah, sorry, hun. I promise I'll try not to kill anyone next time."

"Oarwinn," Musashi started in a stern voice. "You mustn't let your lover influence your decisions in battle."

"No offense, Master, but I appreciate Oaran's advice and frankly, I agree with him. Every battle ending in death isn't skill, it's strength. I'd rather have skill."

Musashi seemed taken aback by Oarwinn's response, but he smiled and nodded instead of reprimanding him. “I see. You’re getting more and more independent every day. It’s good to see.”

Oarwinn grinned, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a booming voice behind him. “No!” a man yelled, running into the room. He got to his knees in front of the body of Oarwinn’s last opponent and howled, “No! How could he lose? Musashi!” The man whipped his head around to look at Oarwinn’s master. “Is this your student’s doing?”

Instead of answering, Musashi looked at Oarwinn, who was standing protectively in front of Oaran with his hand on the handle of his sheathed sword and told him, “You’d better get out of here, son. And keep your boyfriend safe.”

Oarwinn nodded and grabbed Oaran before fleeing the room. As they left, the man who had rushed in earlier screamed, “You can run now, but I _will_ get the revenge I deserve!”

They kept walking in silence for a few minutes until Oaran finally spoke up. “This is why you shouldn’t kill,” he said.

“Cause’ we’ll get targets on our backs?”

“No. I mean, yes, but that’s not the point. It hurts people. And not just the person you killed. It hurts the people who cared for them. Just imagine if someone killed me.”

“I don’t _want_ to imagine if someone killed you…”

“That’s exactly my point! If I died you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. It’s the same for me if you died and it’s the same for other people if the person they loved died. The man who threatened you, Kuroda Haru, was the brother of the man you just killed. Frankly, I don’t blame him for wanting revenge!”

Oarwinn opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to argue, but couldn't find anything to say. He sighed, "I hate that you're right."

Oaran smiled fondly and they walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

The rest of the day went by normally. They almost forgot about the whole revenge thing until Oaran left to get something from the store. He was walking to the store closest to their apartment when he suddenly had a gun held to his head. Gasping, he immediately stopped walking and shifted his gaze to see who was holding a gun to his head. "Ah," he said. "You're Haru, correct? The one who threatened my boyfriend?”

“I am. And your boyfriend killed my brother.”

“Ah, yes. Tragic, really. I keep telling him not to kill his opponents. It’s just not necessary! And I assume you’re here to kill me? You know, an eye for an eye sort of deal. He killed your brother so you kill his boyfriend.”

“No. No, that would be too easy. I’m not going to kill you just yet. Instead, you are going to call him and tell him that you won’t be home for a few hours, just to give us more time before he comes looking for you. Then, assuming you’re as smart as you seem and don’t try anything stupid, you’ll come with me.”

“Oh. So you’re planning on kidnapping me? Winnie won’t be happy about that.”

“Winnie?”

“Yes! That’s what I call Oarwinn sometimes.”

“Gross.”

“I know, right? It’s great.”

“Shut up and call him.”

“Alright, fine.”

Oaran slowly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, figuring that the gun to his head was an indicator that he shouldn’t make any sudden movements, and called Oarwinn. He kept his eyes on Haru to check for any hints that he was doing something wrong and put the phone up to his ear.

“Oaran?” he heard Oarwinn’s voice.

“Hey Oarwinn,” he replied, his voice a bit unsteady as he realized just how bad his situation was.

“Honey? Are you ok?”

Without answering the question, he said, “I’m going to be out of the apartment for a few hours. I ran into an old friend and we’re catching up. You remember Ito, don’t you?”

“Of course I remember Ito, but we both know she’s never been a friend. You hate her guts.”

“...”

“You’re not catching up with Ito, are you? Is this about this morning?”

“... I have to go. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. More than anything. I _will_ get you out of whatever mess you’re in I _swea-_ ”

Before Oarwinn could finish, Oaran lowered the phone and hung up. When he moved to slide it back into his pocket, it was yanked out of his hand.

“Where to, then?” Oaran asked, trying to keep his spirits up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Haru said before hitting Oaran in the head with his gun, successfully knocking him out.

"Fuck!" Oarwinn yelled and threw his phone across the room when he heard Oaran hang up. He stood up and got ready to leave as fast as possible. He armed himself with a handgun and his sword, wanting to be prepared for whatever he walked into. He was less skilled with a gun, but you didn't need to be at all smart to know that it would be much more effective than a sword. You know what they say. Don't bring a knife to a gunfight, and I'm assuming the rule is the same with a sword.

As soon as he was ready, he hurried out the door and started walking toward the store he knew Oaran was headed to when he left. No one was ever in the area, so he knew there wouldn't have been anyone to see what happened or where they went.

He scanned the area as he walked and eventually he found a small pool of blood on the concrete ground that seemed fairly fresh. "Nonono please tell me he's ok…" Oarwinn muttered, rushing into the alleyway next to him where there was another drop of blood.

He searched the alleyway thoroughly, checking every door, most leading to the back exit of small restaurants or stores. The last door he opened, though, was different. The door opened to a staircase that led to a dark room that had several doors leading to other rooms in it. He first opened all the doors to see if anyone else was there, then went back to the main room to search for anything hidden.

It was a mostly empty room with a worn-down couch and a cabinet in it. Oarwinn searched the cabinet, then pushed it away from the wall to see if there was a hidden door. There wasn't.

He hurriedly checked the rest of the house, but it wasn't fast enough. "Fuck," he growled as he searched a bookcase. "This is taking too long! He might not even be here." There was only one room left unsearched, though, so he figured he could do it quickly.

It was ten minutes later and there was only one more place anything could be hidden; behind a large emptied bookshelf that was pushed against a wall. He slid his hand between the back of the bookshelf and the wall and pushed it to the ground, figuring that it would be faster and easier than sliding it out of the way.

The bookshelf hit the ground with a loud thud and Oarwinn immediately began searching the wall for a hidden door. He slid his hand across its surface, he knocked to see if it was hollow, he tried everything he could come up with. There was no hidden door.

The moment he knew nothing was there, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the building, muttering a string of curses as he ran. He’d already wasted enough time, he couldn’t waste any more. He had to find Oaran. Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments mean the world to me, so please leave some! Especially kudos. I mean it's one button, you lazy bum. You can find me on tumblr by the user @mousemadej!


End file.
